Afraid
by Pokemon67
Summary: Summary: Xion tries to stay strong, she tries to cope with being a puppet. But, no matter how hard she tries, she can't do it. And a certain witch tries to comfort her.


Afraid

Summary: Xion tries to stay strong, she tries to cope with being a puppet. But, no matter how hard she tries, she can't do it. And a certain witch tries to comfort her.

**Me: I hope you like the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the game nor Kingdom Hearts the moon.**

Naimnè down the hallway. This was one of the few times when she could get out of her room. Even though DiZ had never out right said she couldn't leave her room, Naminè still felt like a prisoner. Like she was still in Castle Oblivion.

As Naminè passed yet another room, she heard something. It was a muffled, like someone tying not to be heard. Naminè quietly tuned the knob and peeked inside. There, on the bed, sat a young girl no more then her own age. She had black hair and wore a black cloak. Her face was hidden in her knees.

Naminè opened the door a little wider. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The girl looked up, her blue eyes were red from crying. "Who-who are you?" She hiccupped.

"I'm Naminè," Naminè said, coming into the room. The room was quite plain with brown walls and a brown carpet with only the bed in witch the girl sat on. "You must be Xion."

"How- how did you know?" Xion asked.

"Riku told me that you were here," Naminè explained. At the sound of Riku's name, Xion put her head in her knees again. "What's wrong?"

Xion looked up. "What's worng?" She repeated. "Oh nothing's worng. I'm just stupid memories pieced together and not my own person, that's not wrong. I'm responsible for wether Sora wakes up or not, that's not wrong. After all, I'm just a puppet! Or a poppet, whatever the heck you want to call me!" She buried her head in her knees again, the sobbing continued.

Naminè didn't know what to do. She didn't like see anyone like this, thought she really didn't see that many people, only Riku, and DiZ if he wanted to grace her with his presence. But still, it pained her to see Xion like this. Naminè walked over to the bed and sat down next to the black haired girl, putting an arm around her. "I'm sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Xion replied sadly.  
"You're not the one who made me. It's not your fault Sora's asleep."

"Yes it is."

Xion looked at Naminè, her eyes wide. "Huh?"

"It is," Naminè repeated. "I-I messed with his memory's. Its my fault that he can't wake up without you."

"How?"

"Some of his memory's were lost," Naminè explained. "And they found their way into you."

Xion was silent for a moment. "That's why I look like Kairi?" She asked. "Because those are the memories Sora is missing?"

Naminè bit her lip and nodded. She felt terrible. She had given this girl a burden, all because she had been afraid of the Organisation.

"How?" Xion asked.

"How what?"

"How do you have powers over Sora?"

"Oh," Naminè said. " I'm Kairi's Nobody."

"You are?" Xion asked in shock.

"Yes," Naminè replied. Another tear went down Xion's face. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid," Xion said. "The choice I have to make, it affects everyone, even you. If I chose to stay, Sora won't wake up and the Organisation will get rid of Roxas for me. But If I stay Roxas will have to go and Axle will forget.." She stopped.

"He'll forget you," Naminè finished. "Even Roxas will forget you. That's what you're afraid of?"

"It's not just that," Xion continued. "I-me and Roxas will both go, leaving Axle with out us. He gave me and Roxas so much. I feel as if I'm betraying him."

Naminè could see that. She could see how Xion felt. But she also could see that that wasn't all. "What else?" She asked.

Xion bit her lip. "I'm afraid," she said. "I'm afraid of, just vanishing."

Naminè knew how she felt. She knew that that in the end, no matter what way Xion chose, she too would end up vanishing. But she wouldn't be forgotten, no. Riku and DiZ would remember her, so would the Organisation. But Xion...

Naminè hugged the black haired girl. "I don't want to go," Xion whispered. "I don't want to be forgotten."

"I know," Naminè whispered back.

"What was the point of me being in the first place, if I'm just gonna go and be forgotten?"

"You won't be forgotten Xion," Naminè said. She looked at Xion. "You did a lot while you were here Xion. Axle and Roxas are your friends, and so am I. And we won't forget you."

Xion looked at Naminè. "Thank you Naminè," Xion said with a small smile. "I-I now know what I have to do."

* * *

Naminè sat drawing by the window of her room when the door opened. She turned to see Xion there. "Hi Xion," she said. She then noticed the expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

Xion nodded and walked over to Naminè. "I just wanted to tell you something," she said. She gave Naminè a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, I'll never forget you ether."

Naminè sat there, looking at Xion. "Are you.." She trailed off.

Xion nodded. "Yes, you helped me Nam. I'm not afraid anymore. I know now that even if they do forget me, I'll never forget them." Naminè knew who 'them' meant, it meant Roxas and Axle.

"Good-bye Nam," Xion said.

"Good-bye Xion," Naminè replied. "And Xion," Xion looked back from the Dark Corridor. "They won't  
forget you." Xion smiled as the corridor closed.

Naminè never did forget Xion, and Xion never forgot Naminè.

**Me: You like? Tell me what you think!**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
